Hurt
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent on a mission to stop an invasion led by Dooku on a planet called Ster. Ahsoka ends up reuniting with Lux Bonteri after she finds him locked up. Unfortunately they are captured and sent to a prison camp. Will Ahsoka be able to save Lux, the local townspeople and herself? Or will unforgotten emotions ruin her chances? Events happened after Onderon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, this is my first SWTCW fanfic so I hope you all like =]. Sorry if I get anything wrong or if I spelled a few things wrong…I made this story about a year ago. I just re-edited it today xD**

* * *

"Where am I..?" Ahsoka asked wearily.

She was inside a dark room and it was difficult to see her surroundings. She sat up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It took her a while to sit up since she was very sore and bruised. She was puzzled by this but decided to ignore it. Ahsoka looked to her side and saw a large object lying on the ground. She squinted her eyes and saw it was a person. Ahsoka carefully made her way over to them.

"Hello, are you okay?" she asked. The person gave no response. She crawled to the other side to see the persons face. The person was male and only had on a sleeveless shirt, pants and boots. Ahsoka turned to see that his coat and belt was thrown over to the side. "Hello? Are you alright?" she asked shaking the person a little. Then Ahsoka came to a realization. That messy brown hair, the cream colored skin...

"Lux!" Ahsoka cried. It was indeed Lux and he seemed to be unconscious. "Lux, wake up! Please!" She cried shaking him furiously. Lux didn't stir. She then scooted beside him and made him lean against her shoulder. "This is all my fault." She said sadly. She looked at him and saw that he was badly bruised and cut. Ahsoka felt her eyes water up. She couldn't bare to see him hurt like that. "Lux...I'm so sorry Lux" She said grabbing on to his arm. Ahsoka couldn't control her tears anymore and they started to fall down her cheeks. "Its all my fault..." she whispered.

Just then, the door across the room opened loudly and Dooku appeared. Ahsoka looked up shocked and tighten her grip on Lux. "Hello Ahsoka. I see you found you friend." Dooku said with a nasty smirk.

"Leave him alone Dooku. You've done enough!" Ahsoka defended and stood up in front of Lux. She felt the pain shoot back up in her body but she ignored it.

"Ah, defending for the one you love...pathetic. He'll be dead by tomorrow." Dooku said coldly.

Ahsoka started to fill up with rage, sadness and hate. "But no worries Jedi, you will be soon joining him." Dooku said and with the raise of his hand, two torture droids arrived carrying giant electric shockers.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Man she hated those things. Much worse than shock collars.

"Kill her" Dooku commanded and the droids started to come closer to Ahsoka.

She tried to think of a way to escape but she was out numbered and Dooku blocked the entrance. Ahsoka stood her ground to show that she wasn't scared but she got more and more nervous as the droids closed in on her. The moment the shocker came in contact with her skin, she felt the numerous electric bolts surge throughout her whole body and it made her scream in surprise and pain. It felt as if millions of fire ants were crawling in her veins or as if she was stung by thousands of large wasps all at the same time. They stopped and she had to catch her breath because she was breathing so hard.

"Set it up higher." Dooku said.

The droids followed orders and turned up the notches of the shockers. Ahsoka was shocked again and it felt even more painful than last time. It made her scream even louder. _Was that me screaming like that? _Ahsoka asked in her head. She collapsed to the ground, stunned. She couldn't feel her body and she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Set it up higher!" Dooku shouted angrily.

The droids followed commands and turned up the shockers higher. Ahsoka was once again shocked and it hurt five times as worse than last time. She screamed a final time until the droids stopped. She was exhausted and in a huge amount of pain.

"That'll be enough. Leave her." Dooku said with his back turned and left the room.

The droids followed and left Ahsoka alone in complete darkness. It was really hard for her to breath and she struggled to keep her eyes opened. She dragged herself to Lux and laid next to him. Her vision started to get worse and all the things she could see, were getting blurry. Her throat was hurting because of her screaming and she felt her voice grow hoarse.

_Stay strong...I just have to stay strong she said in her head. _Ahsoka laid in agony for what seemed like days until she heard the familiar voice of her master.

"Ahsoka! Stay with me!" Anakin shouted but he sounded like he was miles away. He shook her shoulders but she didn't feel it. Ahsoka could barely make out his face because her vision got so bad. Every second that passed made it harder for Ahsoka to keep her eyes open.

"Ahsoka please stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" Anakin cried. Then Ahsoka saw a faint blur of someone else kneeling beside him. "Obi-Wan call for help! She's losing consciousness..." She heard Anakin say to the blur now identified as Obi-Wan.

"M-Master..." Ahsoka said barley above a whisper. Anakin quickly turned back towards her.

"Ahsoka! Obi-Wan is calling for help so try to stay awake." Anakin said. Ahsoka didn't respond. She was extremely exhausted and she just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't even need her bed. By now her vision just showed blobs of color and they were starting to fade away.

"Ahsoka...?Ahsoka!" Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes and screamed then quickly sat up. She blinked furiously and soon realized she was in her room. Her covers were lying on the ground suggesting that she kicked them off in her sleep. She was sweating and breathing hard.

"Just a dream..." Ahsoka said quietly.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright? What's going on..." Anakin suddenly said barging in her room with his lightsaber pointing in her direction.

"Nothing master, I'm fine" Ahsoka said giggling at his overprotective behavior.

"I heard you scream. And I sense your uneasy. Now tell me what's wrong." Anakin said retracting his lightsaber and looked around one final time, and then to her. She frowned. Did he always have to be in the know of everything?

"I'm fine. I just had a small nightmare but it was nothing." Ahsoka said.

Anakin crossed his arms. "A nightmare? I'm sure it was more than nothing...it could have been a vision." he said.

"Well I don't think so" Ahsoka said. This didn't seem to satisfy Anakin. Ahsoka sighed and looked at the ground. "Well it could have been a vision but I don't think it was... I mean I was at a place that I wasn't familiar with and Dooku was there but we haven't seen him since Mandalore" Ahsoka said not bothering to tell him about her getting emotional over Lux.

"Well if you say so. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook!" Anakin said pointing a finger at her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but smiled. She noticed how tired he looked with his brown hair all messy and his night clothes all wrinkled.

"That's a good look for you" Ahsoka told him.

Anakin seemed puzzled and looked down realizing his messy attire. "Same to you" Anakin said as he saw that Ahsoka's own night clothes were wrinkled.

"Thanks, I learned from the best" Ahsoka said with a toothy grin. Anakin smirked at her.

"Alright go back to sleep Ahsoka." Anakin said and held his hand on her door handle.

"Okay. Goodnight." Ahsoka said grabbing her covers and pulled them up to her chin. He slowly closed the door and Ahsoka was left alone in her quiet room. _I have nothing to worry about, I mean it was just a nightmare right? _Ahsoka asked herself.

But she's had nightmares before and they turned out to be visions. It was those visions that helped her save Padme from Aurra Sing. But they couldn't be visions. They haven't received any missions yet, she didn't recognize the place and Lux was there. Last time she saw him was in Onderon...which was weeks ago. Ahsoka's thoughts slowly started to drift as she thought about Lux. She remembered the time on Mandalore, when she had saved him from getting killed by those droids and how they ended being caught by deathwatch. Luckily they had escaped. She thought about the time when he was inside the escape pod. She remembered thinking wither to be angry or sad at him. She remembered looking into those dark green eyes and noticing how his brown hair fell perfectly in place. But one thing Ahsoka would never forget was that kiss they shared on Mandalore.

_Sure it was a fake one meant to cover up my objections of death watch but a kiss was a kiss_. Ahsoka thought in her head. _And it was my first one too! _Well on the mouth anyway...Ahsoka added and sighed, laying now on her side. _Those soft kissable lips..._Ahsoka nearly slapped herself both mentally and physically.

"What's wrong with me? Having any form of attachments with someone is strictly against the Jedi code!" Ahsoka said silently, scolding herself.

She had a secret attachment with Anakin but it was in a more brotherly and sisterly way. She also had the attachment with Plo koon which was similar to Anakin's but more in a father/daughter way. But with Lux it was a different attachment, a different feeling, one she had never felt before. Ahsoka turned to lay on her back as the weird feelings took over her mind. Could she have possibly develop feelings for Lux Bonteri? Ahsoka shook her head. No, of course not! She only saw him as a really good friend...But even now she knew she was lying to herself. Even since she first meet Lux, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Sure he was stubborn sometimes but only because he was speaking out against what he believed in. Even if it had meant that he once believed the death watch were good people and killing Dooku would solve all his problems... But his behavior had reminded her of herself. They both fought for the things they loved, had similar personalities and both are naïve at times. She suddenly wished she could see him again. Ahsoka shook her head again and sighed.

_It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't feel the same…_

After what happened on Onderon, she was forced to ignore her feelings and had to proceed on with the mission. She couldn't believe how close he and Steela got. She even admitted that it made her feel jealous. Ahsoka would have never guess their feelings towards each other. Even after Steela gave him a kiss, she still didn't want to believe it. She even joked with Lux about it, congratulating him. She knew he felt surprised, happy and shocked all at the same time. But she, instead, felt hurt. Seeing someone you like a whole lot with someone else is heart breaking. Even if you weren't with the person in the first place. Ahsoka yawned and shook the thoughts away. Her mind had gotten so carried away that she forgot what she was thinking about in the first place. _I hope he's okay_... Ahsoka thought lastly before she fell asleep with her mind still buzzing with thoughts.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Did you like? Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Pce =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for all the reviews and story favorites/followers =] They really make my day. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**

* * *

Lux Bonteri was a strong, smart, independent person who'd never cower away from a fight. But yet he hid behind a large stack of crates and was weaponless, had no idea where he was and didn't have a plan. All he knew was that Separatist guards were capturing the fellow citizens and were guarding the exits incase anyone tried to escape or enter. Lux was currently eavesdropping on some of the guards as they stood guarding Ster's entrance.

"I heard the people of this planet are hunters and that they'd tamed the wild beast that live here." One of them said.

"That's no problem. If they try anything...we use these!" The other one said holding up his large blast gun.

They both started to laugh cruelly and Lux decided to sneak past them. Luckily they were laughing so much that they didn't even see him past by. Lux smiled a little at this and crept inside a near by building. He started walking normally when he saw that nobody was there.

"I need to find a-" he said before a loud alarm suddenly went off. He heard the shouts of guards coming down from a hall. Lux acted quickly and ducked underneath a table. He saw the guards run past him, and saw one guard run up to another guard, who was guarding the hallway.

"What's going on?" The other guard asked.

"We've just got word that Jedi are approaching! We need more guards at the entrance stat!" The guard answered and they both ran out the building. Lux slowly got up from his spot and walked quickly down the now empty hallway.

"Jedi? I wonder whom." Lux said to no one as he walked down the empty hallway.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Ahsoka.

"Not yet Snips" Answered her master, Anakin.

Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms impatiently. They've been on the ship for what seemed like hours, even though it was only 10 minutes. Master Yoda had sent them on a mission to a planet called Ster. Count Dooku was unleashing an attack on the people, capturing them for terrible reasons and it was up to the Jedi to stop him. Sure Ahsoka was excited to go on a mission, she always was, but right now she was completely bored and was tired of sitting on the ship for so long. She sighed again.

"I'm guessing someone's a little bored" Anakin said noticing his padawan.

"A little?" Ahsoka snorted. "I'm going to check the controls..." she said getting up from her seat.

She walked down the long narrow hallway of the ship, running her fingers along the cool metal wall. She went to the control room. Ahsoka walked inside and checked to make sure they were working properly.

"Everything's fine in here." She said. Ever since Anakin taught her how to engineer and fix ships, she was always working on the Twilight whenever it was in bad shape or just needed to be fixed. But right now it was working fine. She turned around and hit someone right in their chest. She looked up to see it was Obi-Wan.

"Oops, sorry Master" Ahsoka apologized.

"Its quite alright Ahsoka, it was my fault...is something wrong with the controls?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Nope. Everything is fine, I was just finished checking it" she answered.

"Well that's good. I hope we land soon...my legs are getting soar from sitting down all that time." Obi-Wan confessed. Ahsoka smiled in agreement.

"I know exactly how you feel." she said. They both smiled at each other until Obi-Wan left to help attend to Anakin incase of any danger.

Ahsoka walked through the short hallway again and came across their sleeping quarters. There were two rooms. One for the clone troopers Captain Rex, Commander Cody, two other clones and Obi-Wan. The other was for Anakin and her. She quietly peeked inside and saw the troopers sleeping and snoring loudly. She giggled to herself before going back to where her masters were.

"Just in time Snips." Anakin said as she appeared in the room.

"Huh?" Ahsoka said confused.

"We're here" Obi-Wan told her. Ahsoka looked out the window to see a large purple planet slowly making its way towards them.

"Finally" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"And it looks like we have company" Anakin added. Ahsoka looked to see a large group of guards waiting to attack them.

"Get ready." Obi-Wan said as they started to land.

Ahsoka took out her lightsaber as well as her shoto and stood at a fighting stance. Obi-Wan went to alert the Clone Troopers and Anakin got up from the pilots seat, with his own lightsaber in his hand. The door opened and the guards held up their guns. Anakin jumped out and threw his arms out at the guards, using the force, causing them to fall backwards. Ahsoka followed behind and went to attack the guards. A couple of guards started to shoot at her but she easily dodged their shots and deflected them. She would jump behind them, kick their legs; making them fall down, and punch them in their helmets causing them to go unconscious. Anakin would deflect their shots and aim it back at them, which would kill them. Obi-Wan and the Clone Troopers came out of the ship not to long later, but there were no more guards to fight.

"Where to now?" Ahsoka asked.

"To the building up there." Anakin said pointing ahead. Ahsoka looked to see a large castle like building sitting on top of a hill, surrounded by trees.

"We've got word that Separatist guards are holding Ster's leader, Tendrin, captive. Anakin and Ahsoka, you two will go up to that tower and free him while the clones and I free the towns people down here. The place is heavily guarded by guards so be careful." Obi-Wan said.

"If the guards are anything like the ones we just fought then we don't have much to worry about." Anakin said looking at Ahsoka then back to Obi-Wan.

"Oh and I'll also warn you that there are rather strange beasts living in the forest." Obi-Wan added.

"Eh, I've probably seen worse." Ahsoka said.

* * *

Walking through Ster's forest was nothing different from walking in any other forest Ahsoka has been to. No guards, no beasts, just a lot of trees and bushes. But nether less, she kept her guards up just in case.

"Why is Dooku capturing these people anyway?" Ahsoka asked as she moved through several large patches of fallen leaves.

"He wants to make them slaves so he can have them work for him. He's also planning on using this planet for something but I'm not sure what for." Anakin answered pushing a tree branch away from his face.

Ahsoka nodded a little and her face turned into a snarl. Man did she hate Dooku. None of this would have been happening if they could just kill him. But she knew they couldn't do that. He had to much information that they just needed to have.

_Ha, look at me thinking like Lux. _Ahsoka said in her head, smiling. She felt her "weird feelings" rush up inside her again and also felt her face heat up. _Ugh why does that keep happening every time I think of him? _Ahsoka asked herself a little annoyed. _I told myself, I wouldn't think of him like that!_ She looked at her master out of the corner of her eye. _Has he ever had feelings like these before? What does he do? _She thought. Ahsoka has noticed the looks he gave and the way he acted toward Padme. _Maybe he felt the same way towards her? _Ahsoka giggled at the thought of Anakin actually liking someone more than in a friendly way. Anakin heard her laughing and looked at her.

"What's so funny Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ahsoka lied which made her laugh more.

"Mhm" Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Its nothing really." Ahsoka said shaking her head. _Oh yeah. I think he's defiantly hiding something…He did act a little different when he told me that the mission is more important than my feelings, while we were on Onderon. Well, its not so easy to think about a mission when all you can think about is a certain boy 24/7, especially when you were forced to be with him. But it sure wasn't so hard for him, to focus on a certain someone else besides the mission… _She shook the thoughts from her head.

"Uh are we almost there?" she asked hoping to get her mind off of that subject.

"I think so." Anakin said and stopped. "Maybe you should go check if there are any guards near by."

Ahsoka nodded and started to climb the tree next to her. She love climbing and having a chance to see the world around and below her. She looked out and saw the castle and it was indeed surrounded by guards, just like Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet.

"The castle isn't too far away and there are guards surrounding it." Ahsoka concluded.

"Great let's go" Anakin said and continued to walk. Ahsoka followed closely behind until she stopped. "What is it Snips?" Anakin asked turning around.

"We're not alone." Ahsoka said taking a defensive stance. Her advanced visuospatial awareness powers, thanks to her being a Togruta, helped her detect the wild beast moving rapidly towards them.

"Move out of the way!" Ahsoka cried out just as the large animal revealed itself from the bushes, running right towards them.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha. Did you like? Review! Next Chapter should be coming out soon so stay tuned. Pce =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Thanks for the reviews/story favorites/followers =] You guys rock!**

* * *

Both Ahsoka and Anakin dodged out of the way before the beast had a chance to hit them.

"What is that thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Anakin said and took out his lightsaber. The monster roared at them. Ahsoka saw that it had large sharp teeth, giants horns on its head and black beady eyes under shaggy, black hair.

"I don't think it likes us either." Ahsoka concluded and flipped in the air and landed on its head. It started to shake and growl and Ahsoka had to tighten her grip. "Uhm Master, now would be a good time of killing this thing!" Ahsoka shouted as the monster shook her around. Anakin ran straight towards the beast and swung his lightsaber across its face. The monster cried out in response and Ahsoka quickly jumped off. Green liquid spilled from its head and Ahsoka made a face. The monster suddenly sprouted wings and it flew away leaving a trail of green mess on the ground.

"Let's keep going before another one comes back." Anakin said putting up his lightsaber. Soon after they had finally arrived to the tower.

"How do we sneak in past the guards?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as they hid behind a bush and looked at the tower above them.

"You know I always have a plan." Anakin answered and got up from his position.

"And remind me how well those work again?" Ahsoka exclaimed shaking her head.

Anakin didn't answer. Instead he ran full speed up the hill right toward the guards. Ahsoka groaned and ran after him. The guards started shooting at them and they easily dodged their attacks.

"You make a run for the entrance and I'll take care of the guards." Anakin said as he deflected a laser shot.

Ahsoka followed orders and made a run for the building. Three guards came running for her and she forced jumped over them. Then used the force again to push them away from her. Ahsoka ran into the tower and took cover behind a wall until her master rejoined her. They crept around the silent castle. They were careful of guards and they made it to an empty room.

"We should split up. You look in the bottom part of the tower while I'll look in the top. If you see anything, use your comlink or even the force if you need to contact me." Anakin directed then looked at her seriously. "Please be careful okay Ahsoka? Because I know how you are." he said.

"I will." Ahsoka said and they both parted ways. Ahsoka walked through the empty halls, careful of her surroundings. "If I was a Separatist guard, where would I keep a planets leader?" Ahsoka asked herself. She then noticed a guard standing against a door. "Maybe I'll just ask one myself." she said and walked over to him.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" The guard asked with his gun raised at her. Ahsoka ignored his question and walked right up to him.

"You _will_ take me to the hostage." She commanded and waved a hand over his face. The guard nodded and she followed him to another room.

"He is in here." the guard said and he left. Ahsoka force kicked down the locked door and saw the Ster's leader huddled against the corner. He looked up with a surprised face.

"Don't worry Tendrin, I'm here to rescue you." Ahsoka reassured and helped him up.

"Please save my people. My friends and family are being held hostage somewhere else. Its my fault that they're like this." Tendrin said sadly.

"Okay we will both save them." Ahsoka said but he stopped.

"No, I need to go back to my room. Plus I cannot bear to see my friends and family yet knowing that I've put them in this chaos." He said.

Ahsoka was hesitate to let him leave but she nodded and he left. She continued that same hallway looking for the leaders friends and family. She had suddenly stopped at an dead end and was about to turn around but noticed something on the wall. It looked like a latch. Ahsoka opened it and climbed inside. Once she got inside, she saw numerous amounts of people hiding inside.

"Please don't hurt us." A frail looking woman said. They all were huddled against the wall, possibly scared out of their mind.

"I'm not, I'm a Jedi and I'm here to rescue you." Ahsoka said and stepped inside the small room. _But how? _She asked herself. She decided that she needed to contact Anakin. "Master, I found the leader and some of his friends and families." Ahsoka said through her comlink.

"I'll be there soon, stay put until we get there. Watch over the prisoners and protect them just incase anything happens." Anakin said on the other end and she hung up.

Ahsoka turned around and noticed how bad in shape the people of Ster were. They were skinny and looked like they hadn't been cleaned or fed in a few days. Ahsoka felt bad for them and wished Anakin would hurry up so they can be rescued. Then Ahsoka noticed one particular figure and her eyes widened. It was Lux. He didn't seem to have noticed that she had arrived, as he was to busy messing with his wrists.

"L-Lux?" Ahsoka asked quietly. _When did he get here?_ She asked herself quietly. She felt her face heat up. Without knowing it, she started walking towards him. "Lux!" She blurted out, once she was standing right beside him. Lux looked up when he heard his name called and looked surprised when he saw Ahsoka standing right beside him.

"Ahsoka? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Lux asked still shocked at her sudden appearance.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ahsoka said.

"A little help?" Lux asked and tilted his head toward his wrists. They had been tied together by rope. Ahsoka knelt down beside him and easily snapped the rope off his wrists. "Thanks" he smiled gratefully and then winced as he felt pain in his aching wrists.

"Here let me help." Asoka said taking his wrist in her hands and started to rub them.

"That feels better. Thanks. Again." Lux said and Ahsoka smiled at him then awkwardly looked away. "So how did you end up at Ster anyway?" Ahsoka asked him while trying to stop her mind from going dizzy with thoughts.

"Well Padme offered me to celebrate with her for my accomplishment as senator and I, of course, couldn't say no to her..." Lux started. "She had gotten me a place to temporarily stay in, as well as all of my belongings so I was basically set. As I was making my way there. My ship suddenly went haywire and crashed here. And well…I kind of got caught, and a guard took me up here and well, here I am. I think I've been here for around two hours now. "Ahsoka listened to him. "At least your safe." She said and gave a small smile. She looked at Lux and noticed how much older he had gotten since the last time she saw him on Raxus which was nearly a year ago.

_Poor Lux _she thought as she remembered that Lux now had no parents. She wondered how it was to be a senator and basically doing it alone. _It must be really hard for him…_She thought. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from her comlink.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're on our way Ahsoka. Remain where you are." Anakin said on the other end.

"Okay Mas-" Ahsoka said before a loud alarm started to sound.

Ahsoka covered her montrails since they were the most sensitive. She looked over to the other prisoners and saw that they were panicking and screaming.

"I have to get them out of here." Ahsoka said aloud.

"What?" Lux asked with his hands also over his ears.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka said grabbing his arm. Ahsoka ran to the exit with Lux stumbling behind her from the sudden movement. "Everyone leave the room now! I'm going to get you out of here!" Ahsoka yelled over the alarm. The people were hesitant but followed anyway. After all the prisoners exited the room, Ahsoka and Lux followed behind and made their way to the front of the group. "This way!" Ahsoka called and they all ran down the hallway.

"I can't do it..!" A woman cried with a baby in her arms. She fell to the ground. Ahsoka quickly ran to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Lux help me." She said to Lux and handed him the baby. She gently picked up the woman and let her lay on her shoulder. She carried her as quick as she could and caught up with the others.

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka where are you?" Anakin said from her comlink. She heard the alarm beeping in the background.

"I'm leading the prisoners to an exit! Its not safe here and-" Ahsoka answered before Anakin cut her off.

"What? I told you to stay put!" Anakin said.

"I couldn't just stand there and let them get captured! Its my job to keep them safe." Ahsoka said as she and the others turned a corner.

"No. your "job" was to keep the prisoners safe by watching _over_ them, not to put them in more danger!" Anakin said. She heard Obi-Wan yelling something in the background but she couldn't make out the words. "Don't move Ahsoka" Anakin said before her comlink shut off. Ahsoka groaned.

"Gosh he never listens to me!" She complained. _He makes me so mad sometimes! _She thought in her head. She was too wrapped in her thoughts to hear Lux calling her.

"Ahsoka, we have company." Lux said, tapping her shoulder. Ahsoka looked at him confused until she saw the Separatist guards surrounding them.

"Got you now Jedi" One of the guards said. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes.

"You can't get all of us!" Ahsoka said.

"Oh that's where your wrong" One of the guards said appearing behind her and snatches the women of her shoulder.

"No my baby!" She cries before they threw her to where the other prisoners were. Another guard grabbed the baby and handed it to the mother. Then he pressed a button and a large net fell over the prisoners. It had wrapped around them and shocked them with electricity. Ahsoka had enough. She took out her lightsabers and charged for the guard. He dodged then pushed her to the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone." Lux said grabbing the laser gun he found earlier and shot at the guards. He had managed to hit two guards but he was also knocked to the ground. One guard took out a taser and tazed Lux, making him go unconscious. Ahsoka had started to get up but she was tazed also and went unconscious. The prisoners looked in fear as the guards started closing in on them.

* * *

**Whoops another cliffhanger...my bad! ^.^'' **

**Ooh but what's going to happened next? Well _I_ know, but I wasn't asking myself…. O.o Nvrmind. Anyway, did you like the chapter? Review! Next one should be coming up soon. Pce =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like =] Uh, I have nothing else to say so…yeah.**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up groggily and felt that she was on a hard surface. She adjusted her eyes to the bright light and tried to stand up, but her wrist and ankles were chained to the ground. Ahsoka tried to free herself but she knew it was no use.

_At least its extended _She thought in her head as she saw that the chain pile stretched around her.

"...My head." Ahsoka heard a voice say not to far away from her. She saw that it was Lux. He was chained up also.

"Lux, you okay?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I'm okay but being chained up isn't exactly great either." He said and rolled his eyes realizing that he had been captured...again. Ahsoka sighed.

"I've been through worse." She said and slumped against the stone wall. Lux looked down at his chains and shook his head again.

"I can't believe I got captured again. Twice in one day! Plus I'm without a ship or a plan. Not so good for a senator." He said chuckling some.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Ahsoka joked. Lux smiled a little.

"Yeah thanks." he answered.

"I didn't really have a plan either. My master told me to just watch over the prisoners and we'd escape. I don't think the plan was really thought through though." Ahsoka confessed.

"What would you have thought of?" Lux asked her.

"Uh I don't know honestly. But I would want to make sure that I kept everyone safe." Ahsoka said.

"Its good to see that your a protector." Lux said.

"I feel like its my job. Ever since I got my own men killed, I've always blamed myself. That's why I've been a little over protective lately." Ahsoka said.

"It wasn't your fault." Lux said moving a little closer to her. She felt her heart beat faster. "You're doing everyone a favor by looking out for them. Trust me." Ahsoka smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know I-" Ahsoka said before the prison door opened. A tall figure wearing dark amour stood before them.

"Get up. Dinner." He said, emotionless. They exchanged glances but got up anyway.

"Might as well do what they say before we find a way out of here..." Ahsoka whispered to Lux.

They followed him toward an large room where hundreds of other prisoners were located. It was smelly and hot and Ahsoka noticed that it was a cafeteria. A loud ring from a nearby kitchen signaled that it was lunch time and the prisoners got up to get in line. Ahsoka and Lux made their way in line and had stayed in the same spot for nearly five minutes.

"By the time we get through this, lunch will be over!" Lux said impatiently.

"Have you seen the kind of food they have here? I'm not that hungry..." Ahsoka exclaimed, making a face at the slop they were suppose to eat.

Nearly ten minutes later, Ahsoka and Lux managed to get their food and was about to sit at a table before one of the guards stopped them.

"No one of the same gender may sit next to each other." He said narrowing his eyes.

Ahsoka and Lux exchanged glances again. Lux shrugged and turned the other way. Ahsoka watched as he walked away, wanting to follow him but instead went to a different table. She sat down in an empty spot that had four other women sitting there. Ahsoka recognized them from Ster, with their purple skin and dark black hair.

"Look, it's the Jedi from earlier!" One of them whispered. The one beside her nodded in realization. Ahsoka ate her food silently while they continued to chat.

"I wonder is she made a plan on getting us out of here." The one across from them said.

"Probably not. Maybe this was her plan all along!" The last one said a little louder.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. She was able to hear their conversations because of her good hearing.

"I mean, I thought the Jedi were suppose to help us…not put us in more danger than we were before!" She said looking directly at Ahsoka.

"And just what are you saying?" Ahsoka asked.

"That you're obviously a bad Jedi! Because of you, we're in a prison camp! We'd still be in that safe room if it wasn't for you!" The woman said, standing up. She was tall and bigger than the rest of them. She had caught the attention of the rest of the inmates. But Ahsoka didn't care.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck in that room for who knows how much longer! You're complaining because I actually tried to help you? That's a real funny way of saying thank you." Ahsoka shot back. _Who did this woman think she was?_

"No Terna, She did try to help us…it's not her fault!" The woman beside her said.

Terna stared at Ahsoka with a nasty glare. "Whatever. I'll find a way out of here. Without the _Jedi._" She spat and walked away from them. Ahsoka twisted her markings in confusion. Everyone turned back towards their lunch and acted like nothing happened.

"Sorry." The first woman said. "Terna doesn't get along with a lot of people…"

"I've noticed." Ahsoka answered.

"I'm Rileh." Rileh introduced. Ahsoka noticed that she had blue eyes. "That's Teni, and this is Bari." Rileh said, pointing to the other two. Teni had purple eyes and Bari had green.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka greeted.

"Thank you for helping us." Teni said with a smile.

"No problem. But now I need to find another way to help you, by getting you all out of here." Ahsoka said making sure to keep her voice low.

"Alright, enough of your chatter! Get back in your cells!" A loud voice boomed from a speaker above them.

"As soon as I escape from here, I'll come back for you all. I promise." Ahsoka promised.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the same cell she was previously in, not too long ago, along with Lux. She was busy thinking of a way out of it.

"How's the plan going?" Lux suddenly asked.

His voice made her jump. Since she was facing the opposite direction, she had to turn her head to see him. She was just about to answer, when she noticed how close he was to her. He was leaning over her shoulder so their faces were just nearly inches away.

"Its...uhm…" Ahsoka stumbled. Lux looked at her with confusion. "Going great!" She said and quickly turned away from him. She waited until he moved away, to let out a sigh of relief. She wondered if he saw her blush. Ahsoka keep telling herself to calm down and breathe easy. _Why did he have to do that? _Ahsoka asked in her head. _I haven't even thought about him until he got close to me! _Ahsoka knew she was lying. There wasn't a time when she _didn't _think about him. _We were so close, I could have kissed him…_Ahsoka ignored her feelings and turned back towards Lux.

"Have you thought of anything?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. Not yet."

Ahsoka sighed. She decided to contact Anakin. _He's going to be so angry with me. _She said in her head.

She reached for her comlink and turned it on. "Master, are you there?" She asked. "Can you hear me?" Ahsoka waited for a response. "Master?" She asked one last time. "No signal…"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused her mind and tried to contact Anakin by using the force. She sat like this for about a minute before giving up. "We're to far away to even use the force." Ahsoka groaned. _Guess I'll have to find another way._ She stood up and looked at the ceiling. _Perfect _she thought, seeing the air vent.

"Lux, help me up." Ahsoka asked.

Lux raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling. "You mean up there? Where are you going?" Lux asked.

"I'm just going to do a little research. Now, are you going to help me up or are we just going to stare at each other all day?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Fine." Lux said. He walked over to her and cupped his hands. "Okay, I'm ready." Ahsoka nodded and carefully stepped into his cupped hands and put her hands on his shoulders. Lux lifted her until she was able to reach the vent. When she opened it, she climbed inside and silently slid the vent back in place.

"What if you get caught?" Lux whispered, not wanting anyone to know what was going on.

"I won't. Just cover me. I'll be back in less than ten minutes" Ahsoka said before she disappeared down the narrow tunnel.

* * *

Ahsoka made her way down the air vent. She was careful not to move to fast or else someone would hear her. She suddenly saw a beam of light up ahead and heard voices Ahsoka quietly crawled towards another opened vent. She looked inside and saw two prison guards talking to each other. Ahsoka recognized them from Ster. Then there was a loud bang and Ahsoka saw another person walk into the room.

"I see you've got new arrivals." He said. His hat had covered his face so he was unrecognizable.

"Yes, we even got these." The guard said showing him Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"These are from the Jedi?" The man asked and started to laugh evilly. "Excellent."

"What are we going to do with her boss?" The other guard asked.

"Hmm" The boss said with a finger on his chin. "We can't kill her…but maybe we can keep her for bargain."

"That's right boss! Jedi are worth a fortune."

The boss took the lightsabers and twirled them in his hands. "I hear we have a certain someone arriving here tomorrow. Let's see what kind of price we can make off of her."

They all laughed in agreement. Ahsoka frowned in disgust.

_You'll have to get me first_ She challenged in her head. Suddenly the vent started to creak. _The vent can support my weight for so long…._Ahsoka said to herself as she heard another creak. This caught the attention of the three men below.

"What was that?" The boss asked.

Ahsoka moved as quickly as she could without making anymore noise.

"It came from the vents! Don't just stand there…shoot at it!" The boss said and the guards followed orders. Ahsoka quickly dodged their shots, nearly getting blasted by one. She safely made it out of harms way.

"Must have been some rats then." The boss concluded.

* * *

Not to long later, Ahsoka made her way back to the cell. She opened the vent and jumped out, then put it back in place.

"What happened?" Lux asked her.

"We've got until tomorrow to get out of here. Apparently they want to sell me…" She answered.

"That's bad." Lux said. Ahsoka gave him a, "You think?" look. Lux smiled apologetically.

"But while I was in there, I thought of something. If I can climb back through the vent…I could find an exit and come back here to free everyone else." Ahsoka continued.

"Then what? I mean, where will we all go?" Lux asked. Ahsoka thought for a moment.

"We'll just have to steal one of their ships." Lux shrugged.

"Well it's a plan."

"I don't see you thinking of anything." Ahsoka said with crossed arms.

"You already know how _my _plans go." Lux exclaimed and put his hands behind his head, walking towards the cell door.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in agreement. She remembered how it went in Mandalore. From the time when she first meet the Death Watch, to the time she almost killed. She almost forgot about that last part.

_I need to thank Artoo again _She said in her head. She sat down with her back against the wall. But of course her mind always went back to that one moment. The kiss. Ahsoka glanced at Lux, who was leaning against the cell entrance. _Did he feel anything when he did it? Like I did? Does he even remember it…? _Ahsoka asked herself.

_I wish I didn't think like this! _Ahsoka scolded herself. Ever since she practically laid eyes on him she felt her head go dizzy and her heart start to race. Luckily she was able to cover her emotions. For a while anyway. Ahsoka sat crossed-legged with her chin on her hand. She didn't really know what to do when she felt these feelings. Its not like her mother was there, talking about it with Anakin would just be weird and there was _no way _she would tell Lux. She wondered if she would ever tell him. Probably not. Maybe never. _It's not like he'll tell me anything. It would have been about Steela anyway. _It wasn't that Ahsoka hated Steela, of course not. It was just that she would feel really awkward talking to Lux about her.

_I wonder how he is…_She thought. Losing someone who was close to you was always a hard thing to get past. _Of course losing someone period is just as bad. _Ahsoka thought. She started to feel her head and her heart ache.

_Especially losing someone like Lux…_

* * *

**Aw :,( This chapter was really long. Hope you didn't think it was boring or anything ^.^'' Did you like this chapter? Review! How would you feel if you were in Ahsoka's shoes? Well, next chapter should be up soon. Pce =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! Hope you all like this one as well as the others ones =]**

* * *

Ahsoka fluttered her eyes open. She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep. She looked around and saw Lux leaning on the wall, not to far away from her. He was also asleep. _It must have gotten dark_. Ahsoka thought in her head. She quickly stood up. There wasn't much time left. She went over to Lux and shook him awake.

"Lux, wake up." Ahsoka whispered.

"W-What?" He asked, yawning.

"C'mon, we have to act now. Help me up the vent."

* * *

Ahsoka silently crawled through the vent, careful of making noise. She stopped at the vent she was at earlier. Where the boss and the guards were located. She opened it, jumped out and landed on her feet. She quickly scanned the room to make sure no one was in there. She noticed that her light sabers were removed from the table. Ahsoka made her way to the door and slowly opened it. She looked out to see rows and rows of hallways. She looked around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. She peered inside and saw a guard watching something on a monitor. She saw the cell keys on his desk. Ahsoka quickly entered the room, sneaking past the guard. She reached for the keys and quickly escaped. Ahsoka finally made it back to her cell. She unlocked the door and motioned Lux to come out.

"So far I haven't seen any guards out here…but you should still be cautious." Ahsoka explained. Lux nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked. Ahsoka looked around.

"I don't know." She wondered why her and Lux's cell was located away from everyone else's. _Maybe because they thought we were a bigger threat _Ahsoka concluded. "I need to get my light sabers too. The guards took them." She told him.

They then started to walk down another hallway. The only sound was their shoes hitting the pavement as they walked and the occasional jingle from the keys. Ahsoka felt awkward.

_Should I say something? _She thought to herself.

"I wonder if anyone noticed that we're gone." Lux said instead.

"Maybe. I know my master and Obi-Wan does. We were all scheduled on that mission together. Plus I'm pretty sure my master went looking for me. I know he must be furious." Ahsoka looked at the ground. She was only trying to protect everyone but ended making things worse. She would have been angry at herself too. Lux noticed her glum look.

"It could be worse…they could have killed us."

"That would be extremely worse." Ahsoka exclaimed. They fell silent. Suddenly they approached what looked like jail cells. "They are all in here." Ahsoka said, running up to the first cell. She saw Terna, Rileh, Teni and Bari.

"Ahsoka!" Bari said once she realized who she was.

"Oh great. The Jedi is here to help us once again." Terna said. Ahsoka ignored her.

"Come on. I have a plan on getting you all out of here." Ahsoka said and waited for everyone to leave the cell. She did this for the next two other cells until she retrieved all the captives. "Now we need to find a ship…" Ahsoka said.

"Look, there's something down there." Lux said, pointing to a flashing light just further down the hallway.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll make sure everyone gets there." Ahsoka said. She watched as they all followed Lux and was about to follow them when she heard shouting behind her. She turned to see three guards and the boss.

"Hey what are you doing? Get back in your cells!" The boss yelled. She saw that he had her light sabers.

_I have to get them back _Ahsoka said and stood at a fighting stance. She stared at the guards waiting for them to make a move.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Lux called to her.

"Don't worry about it, just get everyone out of here." Ahsoka answered as the guards started shooting at her. "You can drive a ship right?"

"Of course but…" Lux trailed off.

Ahsoka dodged a shot from the guard and used the force to knock them against the wall. She did the same to the other guard. The boss charged towards her and tried to attack her but she dodged and force pushed him back. While he was down, she made an attempt to get her light sabers but he grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Jedi. I'm not finished with you just now." The boss said.

"Let go off me!" Ahsoka said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Ahsoka watch out!" Lux cried. Ahsoka turned around just in time to see him fire a laser gun at the boss. It hit him in his shoulder.

"Ow!" He cried letting go of Ahsoka. She quickly took her light sabers and hurried off to meet with the others. Suddenly one of the guards got up from their spot and shot Ahsoka, hitting her on her side. Ahsoka groaned in pain. Lux quickly shot back at him and helped Ahsoka onto the ship.

The boss reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "Yeah, I've got bad news. The Jedi has escaped. You're going to need to take a different route…"

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the ship with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her side was starting to burn more and more by each passing moment. _At least everyone else is safe _She said in her head. She laid her head against the cool metal frame. She closed her eyes before she heard Lux coming her way.

"There wasn't much I could find but this rag." He said, handing it to her. She took it and was careful of putting it around her wound.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said.

"No problem." Lux said with a small smile.

"How's everyone else?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're somewhat fine. I know they'll be glad to be back home soon." Lux answered. Ahsoka nodded and rubbed her arms together, suddenly feeling cold. Lux noticed this and took of his jacket and gave it to her. Ahsoka looked at him for a second before taking it and putting it on. She instantly felt warmer and more relaxed. _It has his scent _Ahsoka thought and blushed.

"Hopefully we can get back to Ster soon." Ahsoka said as she looked out the window. She sighed. She felt her wound start to burn again. "And get some medical attention." Lux reached out to touch her side and she winced.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked, painfully.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how it was." Lux said.

"Why? Its not like you're a doctor." Ahsoka chuckled some. Lux didn't laugh back. Instead he seemed to be moving closer. "Lux, are you okay?" She asked. He was still moving closer to her. "Lux?" She asked again, not knowing whether to move back or not. _What the heck is he doing? He keeps coming closer to me. Is he trying to… _Ahsoka said in her head and stopped when she realized they were just inches away. She blushed madly and tried to control her beating heart. _Is he trying to…_

"Ahsoka are we-" Rileh had appeared and started to say, until she saw them. "Whoops. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." She said embarrassed.

"No, of course not." Ahsoka said awkwardly and tried to stand up without wincing so much. "What's wrong Rileh?"

"I just-I mean, we just, wanted to know when we'll be getting back to Ster. Us people haven't been away from home for so long."

"We should be there soon. Maybe around an hour." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Okay, thanks." Rileh said smiling and quickly left the room, not wanting to interrupt anything else.

Ahsoka nodded slowly before going over to the window. She heard Lux walk out of the room. She felt like punching something. _What just happened? _She asked herself. Did she just imagine all of that? Did she imagine Lux leaning in towards her? _Was he trying to… _Ahsoka couldn't even finish the sentence. _Of course not. _But that didn't explain why he had gotten so close to her. _Was there something on my face? He must have saw my blush! _Ahsoka now wanted to punch herself. All kinds of emotions were welling up inside of her, making her head hurt.

_I must have been imagining it…but I couldn't have. Rileh saw it too! _Ahsoka groaned in frustration. She just didn't get it. She was pretty sure, almost positive that Lux didn't like her but yet he was just leaning on her. _Why did he do it? _Ahsoka was so confused. _Maybe I can try to sense his emotions. _She thought and focused her mind. She tried sensing Lux but she couldn't find him in the force. _What is he up to? _She thought.

Ahsoka wanted to confront him. If she couldn't find the answers, she'll just have to get them. She wasn't sure how, but she first had to find him.

"Lux?" She called walking towards the door. _Maybe he's in here…_She thought as she was close to opening the door but stopped. _What is that? _She asked, feeling an uneasy feeling. _What? _Ahsoka turned around quickly to see a large ship coming their way.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Sorry sir, there is no Jedi here."

"You better be telling the truth." Anakin said, picking the guard up by his collar. "Or I'll _make _sure that you're telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" The guard cried.

"Put him down Anakin. You're scaring him." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't care. I know he's hiding something." Anakin shot back.

"-I can't believe that little sneak escaped from me! I would have made so much money off of her…" The boss said walking down the hallway as he held onto his wounded shoulder.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, throwing the guard down.

"What the-" The boss said before he had a light saber against his neck. "What are you doing!?"

"What did you just say? About some little sneak?" Anakin asked nearly shoving the light saber onto his neck.

"Why, that's none of your business Jedi!" The boss said. Anakin growled making him yelp. "I mean, a few of my prisoners just escaped from my jail. That's all."

"What prisoners?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh. Well just some from that Ster planet, a human and uhm, a Jedi…"

"Who was the Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The boss asked.

"Because, if you don't, I'll kill you and burn down your jail with you in it!" Anakin threatened.

"Okay, Okay!" The boss cried. "The Jedi was a girl, well a little older than a girl. She had orange skin and used two green light sabers, she also had markings on her face and-"

That was all Anakin needed to know. "Ahsoka was here. She must have took one of their ships to get back to Ster. They must be on there way there." He threw the boss to the ground and he groaned in response.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The boss said still holding his burning shoulder.

"And why's that?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I had an arrangement with Dooku to specifically come and get the Jedi from here but now that she's escaped, he'll have no choice but to get her himself..."

* * *

**Ohhemgee! Suspensefullnesss! So many things happened in this Chapter! Well did you like it? Review. Next Chapter should be up soon. Pce =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, Chapter 6 is up! I'm so glad you all like my story =] It feels awesome to get so many positive reviews on my first Star Wars story ever! Well, on to the story!**

* * *

The ship was approaching them rapidly. Ahsoka had to move fast. She opened the door and ran down to where the passengers were.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate to another place! We are under attack." Ahsoka said. The passengers all panicked. "Quick, down here." She instructed, making sure everyone got out safely. They all crammed inside an escape pod. "Oh wait. I forgot Lux!" Ahsoka said suddenly. _That's a first._

"Ahsoka wait!" Rileh cried but she was gone.

* * *

"Lux, Lux, where are you?' Ahsoka called. She looked around and ended up back in the control room. He suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ahsoka about earlier-" Lux tried to explain.

"Explain later." She said instead, with her eyes narrowed. They heard a crash.

"What's going on?" Lux asked.

"We're being invaded. By who? I don't know yet, but I need to get you to the escape pod with the others." Ahsoka said grabbing his arm.

"Wait, what about you?" Lux asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Don't worry about me. I need to get you all out of here, so let's go!" Ahsoka rushed and was about to move again but was suddenly surrounded by droids. _Perfect _Ahsoka thought.

She took out her light sabers and stood at a fighting stance. She felt the pain shoot back up in her side but she ignored it. The droids shot at her and she deflected them.

"Lux, go!" Ahsoka shouted.

"No Ahsoka, I won't leave you, you're already hurt!" Lux shouted back.

"I'm fine! Just…" Ahsoka trailed off as she dodged a shot. Suddenly there was another crash. Ahsoka continued to deflect and dodge until something caught her eye.

"Hello Padawan Tano" Count Dooku had said, walking into the room.

Ahsoka and Lux glared at him. The droids had stopped shooting and Ahsoka quietly sighed in relief. But only for a few seconds.

"Why are you here Dooku?" Ahsoka asked.

"Funny you should ask Jedi. I'm here because of you. An old friend of mine, you may have seen him around…" Dooku exclaimed.

Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes. _Just get on with it_

"He offered me a very reasonable price for you and I, of course, accepted it. Seeing that you've escaped, I had no choice but to get you myself. It can't always work out the way we want it to, isn't that right?" Dooku asked.

Ahsoka growled. "You'll have to fight me first." She said.

Dooku laughed. "You really think you can put up a fight with me?"

_Honestly, I have no idea. But I'll do whatever to distract you from keeping the others from escaping. _Ahsoka thought. "Bring it on."

Dooku laughed again and took out his red light saber. Ahsoka took out her green ones and started to charge towards him. Dooku blocked her hit and started to rapidly spin his light saber in her direction. She had to block quickly, or else she would have gotten burned again or worse. Lux had no choice but to watch as they fought. Ahsoka ducked and did a backflip, landing on the ground. She turned around, facing him.

"Lux, get out of here!" She said.

She looked at him but he remained in the same spot. His mind seemed to be a blank.

_What is he doing? _Ahsoka asked. _Why isn't he moving?_

She barely dodged an attack from Dooku and he laughed at her. Ahsoka wanted to strangle him. _Ugh, what an annoying laugh! _Suddenly she heard a beeping noise and realized that it was from the escape pod. _Thank goodness they got out_ She said and looked at Lux. _Well almost everyone _

"What was that?" Dooku asked, turning around. Ahsoka saw this and made a move to punch him in the face. She succeded and he almost fell down. He caught his balance and held onto his cheek. "Want to play dirty then? So be it!" Dooku said putting his light saber up and instead, raising his hands. Large bolts of electricity came out of his fingetips and onto Ahsoka. She yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. "You thought you could defeat me? That will _never_ happened. You will _never _be strong enough. You can't even defeat your own master, let alone me. You are a disgrace, nothing but a rookie!" Dooku spat before shocking her again. Ahsoka groaned. Her side felt like it was on fire.

"Ahsoka!" Lux said, running to her. Dooku was about to shock them both before he felt something smack against his head. He fell to the ground and it revealed Rileh, Terna, Teni and Bari behind him. Rileh was holding what looked like a small crate. Ahsoka's eyes widened in response. She quickly got up from her spot and to where they were.

"What are you guys doing here? You were suppose to be on that escape pod!" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, _we we're_, but we decided to help you. For saving us all." Bari said. Terna sniffed in reply.

Ahsoka didn't know wether to be mad or surprised.

"Thanks. I guess…but we have to get out of here _now_." Ahsoka directed.

"Not so fast." A droid said and suddenly all the droids gathered around them, handcuffing them from behind. Ahsoka didn't even have a chance to fight them. Dooku got up from the ground, brushing off his clothes and turned to Rileh.

"You've got some nerve to think you can handle me. I should kill you on this spot." He said holding his hands toward her neck. She shuddered in terror. "But instead, I'll sell you all too. Just to see how much you all will be worth. Especially a Jedi and a newly named Senator." He said eyeing Lux and Ahsoka. They glared back.

"Take them to the ship. We've got some time before we arrive to Naboo."

* * *

Ahsoka sat with Lux in a room located in Dooku's ship, right next to the engines. Because it was so cramped, they were nearly shoulder to shoulder. Ahsoka would have protested but she didn't want to be shocked with lightning again. There would be an occasional loud rumble from the machines but it didn't compare to the foul stench it produced. Ahsoka groaned, seeing now that her side was in desperate need for medical attenion. She could have sworn it was bleeding and probably infected. It would have been a little better if she wasn't beside Lux so closely or in the same room for that matter. Ahsoka still wasn't so sure what to feel about him and she didn't want to over think again, or she would get a headache. Which happened a lot. _Being emotionally exhausted and confused is not a good mix. _Ahsoka wondered when they'll get to Naboo. She was starting to feel sick. Sick of Dooku, sick of her confusing feelings and just sick of this mission. None of this would have happened if she just stayed in her room. Ahsoka rolled her eyes remembering how excited she was. Rescue missions were her favorite. But now she was the one needing rescuing and it wasn't working to well. She couldn't even contact her master.

Lux coughed, interrupting her thoughts.

_He's probably feeling sick too. We haven't eaten in a while…_

"Ahsoka…' Lux seemed to ask.

Ahsoka was hesitant. "Yeah?"

"Are you alrite? Dooku got you pretty good." He asked.

"I'm fine. My side might just have a minor infection." Ahsoka answered.

Lux nodded. "Dooku just wrecks everything. I wish there was a way to stop him"

"Couldn't agree more." Ahsoka said. There was no more words after that. It went from one minute, to an awkward five.

"Ahsoka…?" Lux asked, again.

"Hmm?" Ahsoka answered.

"I think we need to talk about…uhm things." Lux said.

Ahsoka frooze. _What does Lux mean about, things? _"Yeah?" She had to keep herself from shouting. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be an easy talk.

"About what happened on the ship ealier…" Lux started. "It was a complete accident!" He seemed to pause and waited for her response.

"Go on." Ahsoka said. _Please don't go on. Just stop right here. Please just change this subject right now!_

"I just got into the moment and I couldn't help myself. Its just…when I saw you hurt, I just wanted to kiss you." Lux blurted out.

Ahsoka was confused then angry. "Wait, seeing me hurt makes you want to kiss me? Me in pain just makes you want to do things like that?"

He saw her anger and quickly shook his head. "No, I don't mean it that way! It's just, when I saw you there, it was a little like you just need someone to help you. To comfort you. And that's what I wanted to do, comfort you. By kissing you and showing you that everything is going to be better."

"Well, I'm thinking you should have kissed me." Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing out the situation they were in now.

"No really, I'm serious. Or at least I think…" Lux said.

"What do you mean you think?" Ahsoka asked.

It was Lux's turn to be confused. "I don't know really…"

"Look, I know how much Steela ment to you. But why were you thinking of kissing me? I mean, its obvious you don't like me like that." _I can't believe I just said that, but I need to know whats going on. Is he playing me?_

"But that's just the thing!" Lux answered. Ahsoka saw that he was trying to find a response.

"Whats the thing?" _Why can't he just confess? He's wasting time!_

"Let me start from the beginning…" Lux started. Ahsoka prepared herself, wondering what she was about to hear.

"Well when I first saw you , when you arrived with Padme, I noticed how different you were from the other girls I met. You were tough, skilled and…beautiful. You were unique. I'm guessing ever since I first saw you basically, I have developed feelings for you. I know it may seem weird or even crazy I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even wrote this poem…" Lux laughed awkwardly wondering if he really should continue this. "Anyway, when we meet again on Mandalore, I was surprised to see you again. You saw what mess I was in and even offered to save me. Thanks again. You also helped me see that working with Death Watch was a terrible idea and we escaped before anymore harm could be done. Plus I got a kiss out of it." Lux joke. Ahsoka punched him in the arm, but lightly.

"But when I was on Onderon…everything changed." He said, becoming serious. "After arriving there, I shortly joined the Onderon rebels, which you already know of. That's where I met leader of the group Saw Gerrea and his sister Steela. They were complete opposites. Steela was nicer than Saw but Saw was more reckless than Steela. Since Steela was more friendlier we became friends quickly. Even to where I developed feelings for her…"

Ahsoka thought she was going to be sick. _Oh great, so this is where it all starts…_ She didn't want to be mean but what was an emotionally confused girl suppose to do about it? Its not like it was her fault she was this way anyway…

"She was so much like you. She had great leadership, which I thought were even better than he her brothers, she was strong and a hardworker. I guess that's why I liked her. Because she was like you and I also liked you. I was just so caught up in my emotions that I just couldn't focus on anything. I was either thinking about you which led to Steela or I was thinking about her which led to you. It was all just confusing. So I ended up choosing Steela. It wasn't my intention, but I wasn't exactly me when I was around her. It was like, my emotions would over take my mind. When she had kissed me, it felt like it did when I kissed you before. I guess what I'm saying, you both reminded me of each other, mostly you…if that makes any sense. And when Steela died…I don't know. I just felt so heart broken. Like I lost apart of myself, when it reality it was like I lost you even though you were there when it happened! I just fell so in deep with my emotions that I couldn't process who was who. Steela will always have a place in my heart but I always have a bigger one for you. So now that we've meet up again on Ster, things got really complicated. Or at least that's how I saw it. Everything was just so rushed when I was with you and I just didn't want the feeling to stop. Even right now…I don't want to leave your side. All I think about is you, the kiss, the emotions. Ahsoka, what I am saying is I like you. A lot. And I always have."

Ahsoka's mind was blowing with thoughts and feelings. She was pretty sure her head was going to explode. She even almost fainted, well not quite. But she thought she did. She stumbled to find the right words.

"I like you too. A lot" She blurted. "I mean, I never stop thinking about you either. It doesn't matter where I go, your always on my mind too. I guess its safe to say we share the same feelings? I mean we both-" Ahsoka said before she felt Lux's lips against hers. Her Lekku changed rapidly to blue then to dark blue. _He's kissing me! What should I do?_ Ahsoka closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt all her troubles melt away and she wanted to stay like that forever. Her burn didn't even hurt anymore. Ahsoka now knew the truth. Lux really did like her and she, of course, liked him back. Everything was going to be better now, right?

* * *

**Afgdhhshsdjshs awww! More like finally :DD Review me your thoughts! Plus this chpater was dedicated to ItsATrap for giving me the idea of the Ahsoka and Dooku fight. Well a small one anyway :B Welp hope you like this chapter because so much more drama, fights, and hurt is coming up next chapters! Stay tuned! Pce =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Chapter 7 is up! . Thank you all for the Story Faves and Followers! =] Hope you like this chapter as well as the last : )**

* * *

The ride to Naboo was long and tiring but Ahsoka didn't mind. She didn't mind being with Lux for a while. Now that everything was cleared up, she was finally at ease! No more heartaches, and being emotionally sick all the time. She could finally say she was her old self again. Well almost anyway.

Ahsoka woke up from a sharp tingle in her side.

"Ouch!" She cried, clutching her wound. Lux heard this and was by her side seconds later.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Lux asked her.

"My burn…It's gotten much more worse." Ahsoka said and held up her shirt to examine it.

"Its looks pretty bad. There's nothing we can do about it until we get back to Naboo." Lux said.

"And I don't think Dooku will do anything about it either." Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. Lux shrugged and sat her head against his shoulder.

"We might as well get some more rest before we get to Naboo. Its just going to get rough from here on out." He said. Ahsoka didn't respond. Instead she started to think what would happen once they arrived to Naboo.

_Dooku thinks he has us, but we'll escape. We always do…_Ahsoka thought before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"All right slaves, you must only walk in a single straight line! If you even move an inch, I'll blast ya!" A droid said. Ahsoka huffed.

_Why do I have to take orders from this guy? _Ahsoka thought. She, Lux, and the Ster Sisters were all chained together. She looked at Lux and noticed that he was thinking the same thing. She smiled at this. They were so alike.

"Lets move out!" The droid said and led the line into the woods. A few minutes later they approached a large swamp. Naboo was known for its beautiful large plains and fancy homes but on the other side, it was completely different. It was covered in swamps and housed many unknown creatures. Ahsoka noticed this when she saw one scurry passed her foot. It was also really misty and humid.

_If I had hair, it would be a mess right now _Ahsoka thought but pushed away her girly thoughts. They walked through more trees until they approached a cave. The droid pushed them through it and they were surrounded by darkness.

"Where are we?" Lux whispered.

Ahsoka shrugged but realized that he couldn't see it. "I don't know."

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a bright light started to shine through an opening door. It revealed a grey building surrounded by a large swamp.

"Welcome to your new home." The droid said as if he was smiling. He lead them through the murky swamp and into the building. It was completely dark except for the few torches hanging on the walls. Some rat looking creatures crawled around the floors.

"Oh!" Rileh said as she jumped away from them. The droid led them to another room.

"Wait here!" The droid said before slamming the door and locking them inside.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Terna growled. Her sisters shrugged in reply. "What now _Jedi?"_

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Terna, what do you have against me? I have done nothing to you!"

"_You _are the reason we are in this mess in the first place. What you've done is basically lead us to our deaths! We are going to die in this place now!" Terna said. Teni started to cry and Rileh comforted her.

"Terna stop being so stubborn!" Bari said.

Terna didn't respond. Instead she walked away from them and sat against the wall with her head down. Ahsoka turned the other way with her arms crossed.

_Fine, be that way! _She though but let go of her anger. Right now she needed to think about more important things like a plan. But first she needed to know why they all were brought here. _Where was Dooku? _Ahsoka asked herself. _Wasn't he on the ship with us? _It was silent except for the sound of an airship flying over them.

"Lux, have you seen where Dooku went?" Ahsoka asked Lux.

"No, I haven't" He said. Ahsoka continued to think.

_Okay Lux doesn't know and I don't think the rest of them knows either. It doesn't make sense. If Dooku was going to sell us…why did he tell his droid to bring us here? No slave ships would come out here, in the middle of a swamp!_

"Something's not right." Ahsoka said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Lux asked. She was about to explain before they all saw a hologram appear in front of them. It was Dooku.

"Hello my prisoners. How are you enjoying your stay so far?" He asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Ahsoka threatened.

"Temper, temper, Padawan. I'm not there for a specific reason." Dooku answered.

"And what's that?" Lux asked.

"Well I actually changed my mind. I'm not going to sell you after all. Instead, I'm just planning on killing you all. But not without some fun of course." Dooku said.

"What is he talking about?" Bari asked with a horrified look on her face. Suddenly the Dooku hologram disappeared and there was a loud screech.

"Uhm, that wouldn't have happened to be a ship again…would it?" Lux asked.

"I don't think so." Ahsoka said shielding them from whatever they were about to face. Just then the locked door flew open and two large bird beasts rushed inside. They screeched and showed their numerous, sharp teeth. Rileh and her sisters screamed in shock.

"We have to get out of here!" Ahsoka said and tried to think of a distraction. "Everyone make a run for the door and I'll distract them!" Ahsoka commanded and waited for the beasts to attack. They started to charge towards her and Lux and the Ster sisters ran for the exit. The bird beasts were approaching Ahsoka rather quickly. She waited a few more seconds before jumping out of the way, causing them to run into the wall behind her. She then ran out the exit herself.

"Where to now?" Lux asked once she had joined them.

"Out into the swamp!" Ahsoka answered and led them out the building and towards the cave. They heard the screech of the beasts and ran faster.

"Oh no, there right behind us!" Teni cried.

"Split up! They can't find us if we 're all hiding in different places!" Ahsoka said and they did as they were told. Lux went with Ahsoka, Teni went with Bari and Rileh with Terna. The birds beasts saw this and they also went their separate ways to find their prey.

* * *

"I don't see them anymore." Ahsoka said. Her and Lux had took cover behind a fallen tree stump. "Let's just hope the others are safe too."

"Yes. Then we'll find a way out of this swamp…if that's possible." Lux said.

"I'm guessing Dooku will be coming back to see the damage. Then we'll be able to sneak back onto his ship. Its risky but I've done it before." Ahsoka said. Lux nodded and stood against the stump.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry." Lux confessed. Ahsoka suddenly realized her hunger and agreed.

"What food do we find in a swamp?" She asks. "Unless we eat those bird beasts." Lux shrugged.

"Good luck with that. Those things look like they can put up a fight and wont go down easy." Lux said.

"Hey, you just basically described me!" Ahsoka joked. "But you're right. We're going to need more than just some simple tricks to kill them."

They sat for a few minutes in silence before Lux spoke.

"I was wondering…" He started. "If we get out this-"

"-When" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Sorry, _when ,_we get out of this…what will happen to us? I am suppose to be going back to Onderon in two more days so I'm not staying here and I know your going back to the Temple to do Jedi things and such."

"…I don't know." Ahsoka said after a short minute.

"Ahsoka, why don't you go back to Onderon with me? Then we'll both help lead and be together." He asked, taking her hands.

"Lux, you know I can't do that…and if I were, what would I tell my Master?" She asked and pretended to talk on her Comlink. "Uh yeah Master, you remember Lux Bonteri right? Well, I sort of moved in with him and we're staying in Onderon now. But don't worry, since he's a Senator…I'm pretty sure he's well protected!" She took her arm away from her face. "Plus there's the Jedi Code, in case you didn't know, that I'm completely breaking right now!" Ahsoka said.

Lux sighed. "Yeah, I know about the code." He said. "But all I know for sure is that its going to be hard not being crammed with you in a jail cell anymore." He joked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes but smiled back at him.

"Whatever Bonteri." She answered. He smiled back at her and proceeded to kiss her but there was a sudden screech that startled the both of them.

"What was that?" Lux asked.

"It sounded like Teni…this way!" Ahsoka said and they ran to the source of the sound.

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux arrived in another part of the swamp. They saw tracks but no one was there.

"Teni, are you here?" Ahsoka asked. There was no sound except for what seemed to be weeping.

"Do you hear that?" Lux asked in a whispered tone. Ahsoka nodded and they followed the sound of the weeping. Suddenly they saw Teni sitting on the ground, crying into her hands. Ahsoka rushed to her.

"Teni, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bari's…." She said and started to cry again.

"Where is she?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's _dead_."

* * *

**:O How will they get out of this one? And a death already? :,( Well I hoped you all liked it either way and I hope you review too. I am also wondering how Ahsoka and Lux can keep their relationship…? Guess they'll have to pull a Padme and Anakin! Get it? Except they wont be married. Ha! Well stay tuned and hopefully I can come up with a better joke. Maybe :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I am SO ABSOLUTLY SORRY for updating late! It's been some busy months and it was also my birthday in January! C: Well I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Ahsoka felt a painin her chest. _We haven't even been here for an hour and somebody's already dead. _She thought. She quickly put her arms around Teni, hoping to comfort her. _It was going to be hard. It was already._

"Bari's in a better place now. Would you rather her to suffer for the rest of her life?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course not! It's just…she was just alive five minutes ago…" Teni said and bursted into tears.

"What…happened to her?" Lux asked.

"The bird beast took her and just…gobbled her up like a starving animal!"

Ahsoka looked at her sad face. _That must have been horrible to watch _She thought.

"Come on, we should get going before we all are killed." Ahsoka said and helped Teni to her feet. It was a sad thing to say but it was the truth. They walked through the swampy woods before Ahsoka spoke again. "You okay?" She asked Teni. She nodded but Ahsoka could tell that her mind wasn't focused.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Lux suddenly asked. Ahsoka stopped and listened. She heard what seemed like squawking noises.

"It's the bird beast." Ahsoka whispered. Teni whimpered and Ahsoka took her hand. "This way." She whispered to them and led them behind a large tree.

"What do we do now?" Lux asked.

"I'm thinking…"Ahsoka said. She watched the bird carefully. It was busy cleaning its feathers. Its mouth was stained with blood. _Bari's blood _Ahsoka thought in her head.

"We need to take it down." Ahsoka said and reached for her lightsabers, surprised to still see them there. "I thought the droids took my lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked.

"Guess it's just good luck?" Lux said. Ahsoka shrugged and activated her lightsabers.

"Or they're just really stupid. Which is already true." She said before running full speed towards the giant bird. It saw her coming and roared at her, showing its monstrous teeth. Ahsoka was ready for this and continued to run towards it. It swung its head at her and she jumped on top of it. It screeched and tried to shake her off. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and sliced the beast's neck. The bird beast fell to the ground, lifeless. Lux and Teni rushed towards her.

"You did it!" Teni cried happily.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the other one, and find your sisters." Ahsoka answered.

Teni nodded and they continued through the swampy woods.

* * *

_It's getting dark _Ahsoka concluded. They had decided to take a path and follow it. It was nearly 30 minutes after they had encountered the first bird beast. Ahsoka occasionally scanned around the area, just in case of anymore predators. She relaxed for a little bit and her hand moved to her side wound. _It's weird…it doesn't even hurt anymore. Must have gotten really numb_

"Ahsoka look." Lux said, interrupting her thoughts. Ahsoka looked to see that the path that they were walking on, split into two different ones. One going right, and the other going left. "Which one are we taking?" He asked.

Ahsoka started to think. Any path could lead them to the Ster sisters, or to potential death. She decided that she would have to use the force. _Should have thought of that earlier… _She thought while rolling her eyes. Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started to try and sense Rileh and Terna with the force. She suddenly felt anger and realized that it was Terna.

"They're to the right." Ahsoka concluded and they choose the right path.

* * *

"Ahsoka, look!" Teni cried. They all looked to see Terna and Rileh sitting on the ground. They looked exhausted and was covered in dirt. Teni started to run towards them, calling out their names excitedly.

"Well it looks like you were right." Lux said to Ahsoka.

"Never underestimate the force." Ahsoka said, imitating Anakin. "Besides, I'm always right. Most of the time…" Ahsoka said once she remembered how wrong she was about Lux's feelings towards her.

Lux smiled at her. "Well in that case,_ I_ should be right all the time!" Ahsoka shot him a look but smiled back at him.

"Well, look who decides to finally come. I mean it was no rush, we just about only had two more hours until we would have died but nothing too serious." Terna said sarcastically.

"It's great to see you too Terna." Ahsoka shot back. "Now that we've all gotten back together, let's find one of Dooku's ships. We can be able to sneak inside and then get ahold of it. Taking control won't be too hard. After that, we'll be able to get back to Ster." Ahsoka told them her plan.

"Sounds good." Lux said and they all agreed except for Terna.

"But what if they catch us? Then what?" Terna asked.

"Then we'll just have to come up with another plan, but for now, we have one and I want to stick to it." Ahsoka said. "Let's get going before the sun sets."

* * *

Dooku sat in his ship, waiting for his news.

"Count Dooku, sir." A droid had said, coming up to him. "We have just found out that both of the beasts you sent to kill the prisoners have both been killed. Our tracking devices planted in them showed that one was beheaded and the other was crushed. It is unknown where the prisoners are at the moment…"

Dooku frowned. This wasn't the news he wanted to hear. "It's that Jedi." He said and stood up from his seat. He walked towards the window and gazed out of the window. "She must have escaped and led the others with her. They're probably looking for a ship to hijack."

"What do you suggest we do sir?" The droid asked.

"Place in an order for a ship. I'll make sure that this little padawan won't get away this time." Dooku said with an ugly smirk.

* * *

"Check this out." Ahsoka said to the others. They all gathered around to see that a large ship had crashed to the ground. Smoke was coming out from the engines.

"Look, it's the bird beast!" Rileh said. The beast had been crushed by the crash.

"This ship must have crashed not too long ago." Ahsoka concluded and examined it. "It looks like…it was shot down. Good news, this might mean that ships are nearby but bad news, there's a possibility that we could suffer the same fate if we try to escape."

"We'll just have to be alert." Lux said and they all continued to walk down path. Not too long later, they heard the sounds of engines.

"I can see the landing platforms from here…and a ship we can use!" Ahsoka said and took out her lightsabers. "Stay here until I say that the coast is clear." The group nodded and watched her sneak off to the ships. Ahsoka saw that no one was around but still kept alert. She forced opened the door and saw that it was empty. She hurried back outside to get the others.

"C'mon, it's safe!" Ahsoka shouted to them. _For the time being_

Soon everyone was inside the ship. The Ster sisters sat around while Ahsoka started up the controls and Lux sat in the passenger seat. She started up the ship and carefully drove off.

_So far, so good _Ahsoka thought as she steered the ship away from Naboo. _Something bad is going to happen…I can just feel it! _

Suddenly the ship jerked to the right, causing everyone to lose their balance. Ahsoka got up just in time to make eye contact with Count Dooku.

"Oh no" She said aloud and tried to gain control of the ship. She knew what he was trying to do. "Dooku is going to shoot us down like that ship!" Ahsoka said and steered the ship away from him. Dooku laughed evilly before firing shots at them. They made contact and caused damage.

"He's destroying the ship!" Teni cried before losing her balance.

"Hold on!" Ahsoka called before she made a sharp turn to avoid another hit from Dooku.

"You can't get away from me Jedi! I'll _kill_ you!" Dooku shouted.

Ahsoka gasped and fell backwards. Lux quickly ran to her side.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong!?" Lux asked.

"…I actually heard him." Ahsoka answered, wondering if she had just heard things. She shook her head. "If words could kill…" Was all she said before returning to her position on the controls. She saw that the ship was losing power and it was badly damaged.

"We're going to have to go into light speed before he shoots our ship down!" Ahsoka cried. She quickly pushed the button and the ship sped away in lightning speed.

Dooku saw this and smirked. "Everything is going just as planned."

* * *

"We're almost home!" Rileh said excitedly. Her sisters cheered and Terna seemed to be cheering too. Ahsoka sighed and gave Lux a relieved smile and he returned it. She turned to see Ster coming into view. A minute later, Ahsoka landed the ship and they all got out of it.

"It feels so good to be back home. Bari would have been so happy." Teni said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"At least you don't have to worry about Dooku for a while. I just got word that the Separatist are gone, you leader is freed and your people are saved." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you so much Ahsoka. We wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you." Rileh thanked. Ahsoka smiled.

"It's no problem. It was my job to protect you." Ahoska said.

"Yeah…thanks" Terna said. Ahsoka shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well we should be getting back home now. Thanks again." Teni said. Ahsoka and Lux waved goodbye to the Ster sisters and proceeded to get back onto the ship.

"I need to contact my master, he must be going crazy right about now." Ahsoka said as they walked back to the ship. "He can act such like a father sometimes."

"Well that could be a good thing in some cases." Lux answered. Ahsoka shrugged and turned on her comlink.

"Master, can you hear me?" Ahsoka asked. She waited for an answer but all she got was silence. "Master?" She asked. "Weird, I think something's wrong with the connection or something." She concluded. "Maybe it'll be better on the ship."

They walked inside the ship and stopped suddenly. Count Dooku was standing right in front of them. Both Ahsoka and Lux gasped.

"Dooku!" Ahsoka said, standing at a fighting stance.

"Thought you could really escape me? _Me?_" Dooku chuckled. Without any time for Ahsoka to act, Dooku zapped them with electricity. They fell to the ground in pain. Ahsoka saw Dooku hovering over her with an evil smirk before she passed out.

* * *

**And just when everything seemed to be at peace…! Don't you just hate Count Dooku? Me too! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am STILL VERY SORRY for uploading late. I've read all your wonderful comments and it just made me feel even more guilty D: Well stay tuned to see what happens next! Hopefully Update will be MUCH faster than before.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start, I'd like to say that I'm SO VERY SORRY for not updating in 3 months! I've been so busy lately! Plus ever since Star Wars the Clone Wars ended I've been lacking some influence. Especially when Ahsoka left! I'm still not over that :,( **

**Well I hope you can enjoy this chapter anyway. Sorry again ^.^''**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up, gasping, and sat up quickly. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark, gray room. She was lying against a wall. _Where am I?_ She thought and suddenly everything came back to her.

"Lux!" Ahsoka said and jumped up from the wall. She took one step and felt the most intense pain she's ever felt in her life. She gasped and grabbed her side. "Ow!" She cried. "Why does it hurt so much?" She asked herself as she struggled to stand.

_It wasn't hurting at all before…unless…it was because of an adrenaline rush! _

"Of course…" Ahsoka said quietly now. Now that the adrenaline wore off, her side pain was back, and even worse than before. Ahsoka had to use the wall for support or else she would have fallen back down. It took her a few minutes before she was able to regain her posture. _Come on Ahsoka…you've been through worse… _Ahsoka said in her head, hoping to convince herself but it didn't work too well.

Once Ahsoka was able to get to the exit door, she was breathing hard and had to rest again. "My side is killing me…" She muttered, knowing that she desperately needed medical attention. She tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. Ahsoka groaned and looked around for another way out. She looked to see that there were no other doors, windows, or vents.

Suddenly she heard voices and saw that the door was being unlocked. Ahsoka got ready for this. As soon as the door opened, she force pushed whoever opened it, and ran out the door. She heard yelling behind her, but she didn't care. Her only focus now was to escape. It wasn't easy for her to run with her injury, but she managed to get some distance until she was unfortunately cornered by Count Dooku.

"Leaving so soon Jedi?" Dooku asked. But before Ahsoka could say anything, Dooku had her in a force choke. He had managed to bring her all the way back to the room she was in before and dropped her carelessly to the ground. Ahsoka groaned painfully.

"My, you've been having a rough couple of days…haven't you Padawan Tano? Too bad your master isn't here to save you, like always. Maybe instead of killing you, I could let you die in pain in his arms." Dooku spat, cruelly. Ahsoka stood up and tried to fight him, but he simply electrocuted her, and she fell back down to the ground. Dooku gave an ugly laugh and shocked her again.

"Uh Dooku, sir?" A droid asked, suddenly entering the room.

"What?" Dooku asked angrily, obviously not wanting to be interrupted.

"You must see what's on the monitor sir. It's what you were waiting for." The droid answered. Dooku nodded and turned back to the injured Ahsoka.

"This isn't over just yet…" Dooku said before leaving the room.

Ahsoka groaned again. "Great…" She said and started to feel lightheaded. _All that electricity wore me out…_ Ahsoka thought as she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the room. Before Ahsoka knew what else was happening, she passed out.

* * *

Where am I..?" Ahsoka asked wearily.

She was inside a dark room and it was difficult to see her surroundings. She sat up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It took her a while to sit up since she was very sore and bruised. She was puzzled by this but decided to ignore it. Ahsoka looked to her side and saw a large object lying on the ground. She squinted her eyes and saw it was a person. Ahsoka carefully made her way over to them.

"Hello, are you okay?" she asked. The person gave no response. She crawled to the other side to see the persons face. The person was male and only had on a sleeveless shirt, pants and boots. Ahsoka turned to see that his coat and belt was thrown over to the side. "Hello? Are you alright?" she asked shaking the person a little. Then Ahsoka came to a realization. That messy brown hair, the cream colored skin...

"Lux!" Ahsoka cried. It was indeed Lux and he seemed to be unconscious. "Lux, wake up! Please!" She cried shaking him furiously. Lux didn't stir. She then scooted beside him and made him lean against her shoulder. "This is all my fault." She said sadly. She looked at him and saw that he was badly bruised and cut. Ahsoka felt her eyes water up. She couldn't bare to see him hurt like that. "Lux...I'm so sorry Lux" She said grabbing on to his arm. Ahsoka couldn't control her tears anymore and they started to fall down her cheeks. "It's all my fault..." she whispered.

Just then, the door across the room opened loudly and Dooku appeared. Ahsoka looked up shocked and tighten her grip on Lux. "Hello Ahsoka. I see you found you friend." Dooku said with a nasty smirk.

"Leave him alone Dooku. You've done enough!" Ahsoka defended and stood up in front of Lux. She felt the pain shoot back up in her body but she ignored it.

"Ah, defending for the one you love...pathetic. He'll be dead by tomorrow." Dooku said coldly.

Ahsoka started to fill up with rage, sadness and hate. "But no worries Jedi, you will be soon joining him." Dooku said and with the raise of his hand, two torture droids arrived carrying giant electric shockers.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Man she hated those things. Much worse than shock collars.

"Kill her" Dooku commanded and the droids started to come closer to Ahsoka.

She tried to think of a way to escape but she was out numbered and Dooku blocked the entrance. Ahsoka stood her ground to show that she wasn't scared but she got more and more nervous as the droids closed in on her. The moment the shocker came in contact with her skin, she felt the numerous electric bolts surge throughout her whole body and it made her scream in surprise and pain. It felt as if millions of fire ants were crawling in her veins or as if she was stung by thousands of large wasps all at the same time. They stopped and she had to catch her breath because she was breathing so hard.

"Set it up higher." Dooku said.

The droids followed orders and turned up the notches of the shockers. Ahsoka was shocked again and it felt even more painful than last time. It made her scream even louder. Was that me screaming like that? Ahsoka asked in her head. She collapsed to the ground, stunned. She couldn't feel her body and she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Set it up higher!" Dooku shouted angrily.

The droids followed commands and turned up the shockers higher. Ahsoka was once again shocked and it hurt five times as worse than last time. She screamed a final time until the droids stopped. She was exhausted and in a huge amount of pain.

"That'll be enough. Leave her." Dooku said with his back turned and left the room.

The droids followed and left Ahsoka alone in complete darkness. It was really hard for her to breath and she struggled to keep her eyes opened. She dragged herself to Lux and laid next to him. Her vision started to get worse and all the things she could see, were getting blurry. Her throat was hurting because of her screaming and she felt her voice grow hoarse.

Stay strong...I just have to stay strong she said in her head. Ahsoka laid in agony for what seemed like days until she heard the familiar voice of her master.

"Ahsoka! Stay with me!" Anakin shouted but he sounded like he was miles away. He shook her shoulders but she didn't feel it. Ahsoka could barely make out his face because her vision got so bad. Every second that passed made it harder for Ahsoka to keep her eyes open.

"Ahsoka please stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" Anakin cried. Then Ahsoka saw a faint blur of someone else kneeling beside him. "Obi-Wan call for help! She's losing consciousness..." She heard Anakin say to the blur now identified as Obi-Wan.

"M-Master..." Ahsoka said barley above a whisper. Anakin quickly turned back towards her.

"Ahsoka! Obi-Wan is calling for help so try to stay awake." Anakin said. Ahsoka didn't respond. She was extremely exhausted and she just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't even need her bed. By now her vision just showed blobs of color and they were starting to fade away.

"Ahsoka...?Ahsoka!" Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of beeping and chattering. She noticed that she was lying in a hospital bed. She was confused then remembered what had happened only an hour ago.

_Turns out my nightmare was a vision after all… _Ahsoka thought.

She looked to see that Anakin and Obi-Wan were on the right side of her, sitting in chairs while Lux was on her left, who was also in a hospital bed. Ahsoka felt that her side was wrapped with material.

_Probably a bandage... _Ahsoka thought and immediately felt relieved.

She was finally out of Dooku's harm, Lux was also safe and she was reunited with her master. Though, he and Obi-Wan were too busy sleeping to notice that she was awake. Ahsoka felt sorry for them. She knew that they had a rough time also and wondered how they dealt with Dooku. Then she suddenly felt guilty again, knowing that it was her fault that they were there. She wondered what their responses would be.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka heard Lux awake and turned to him.

"Lux are you okay?" Ahsoka asked in a whisper.

"I'm okay," he whispered back. "I'm just glad you're okay Ahsoka. I wasn't sure when I was going to see you again."

Ahsoka blushed lightly. "Me too." She admitted.

"I'll be happy once we get out of here; it's surely been a hectic few days." Lux said. Ahsoka agreed. "Then I can take you back to Onderon to show you the house I'm staying in. It's quite nice, perfect for two" Lux responded.

Ahsoka froze. "Lux!" She said quickly and gave a quick glance towards Anakin, but he was still asleep. She turned back to Lux. "You can't just say things like that out loud! Especially with my master being here." She whispered. "And besides, that's not a sure thing…"

Lux gave her an apologetic expression but it change to a serious one. "Why not? I thought we agreed to be together?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not like publically, just…I don't know…" Ahsoka said. "It's still pretty complicated Lux."

Lux wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Why is it complicated?"

"Because I'm a Jedi, that's why!" Ahsoka said a little too loud, waking both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you're awake." Obi-Wan said.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked her. "You were injured pretty badly…"

"I'm fine." Ahsoka answered. "Just fine…"

Anakin looked relieved.

"You two are very lucky to be alive; Dooku could have easily killed you both." Obi-Wan said.

"Where is Dooku?" Ahsoka asked.

"He got away." Anakin answered instead. Ahsoka nodded but was feeling worried.

"Well the good news is that you won't be here too long. Mr. Bonteri, you will soon be able to return home as senator, and you Ahsoka, will be back at the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka and Lux exchanged glances.

* * *

Not too long later, they were boarding the ship towards the Jedi Temple. Lux went with them because Padme still had offered him a celebration party for him being a senator. Ahsoka was grateful for this, but, she still wasn't sure whether she would leave with him to go to Onderon. If she chose not to, it would break Lux's heart as well as hers. If she chose to, she would be leaving her master and the Jedi temple. Ahsoka sighed.

"It's just never easy." She muttered. She was sitting by herself on the ship's floor. Anakin, who was just coming from his room on the ship, noticed her glum behavior.

"You okay Snips?" He asked.

"Just dealing with a lot of things…" Ahsoka admitted and wondered if she should tell him. _Not, not yet. _She thought. "But it's nothing really. I just can't wait to go home!" Ahsoka said and put on a fake smile. Anakin shrugged and walked away. Ahsoka sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to no one.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 9 is finally finished! Did you like it? Review! Also what do you think Ahsoka should do? Leave that in your reviews. Stay tuned =] There is a possibility that the next chapter will be the last one :,( Thank you for all your reviews/favorites/followers! :] :] :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 is finally up! Before you start, I'd like to thank those who said what Ahsoka should do in your reviews. You might be surprised! Also, THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I was able to stretch it out so this wouldn't be the last chapter! I hope you all like it c:**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

Just an hour later, Ahsoka was still deciding on what she should do. She desperately wanted to be with Lux but she knew the Jedi Code strictly forbidden it.

_Stupid Code..._Ahsoka thought, stubbornly. Suddenly, Lux appeared and sat next to her on the floor. It was silent for a while before he spoke up.

"You've been thinking about us also?" He asked her.

"Yeah...why does everything have to be so complicated?" Ahsoka complained.

"I know. You know I would step down as a senator in a flash just to be with you." Lux admitted.

"Don't say that Lux. You've worked too hard to just leave like that!" Ahsoka said.

"I know." Lux sighed. "I just don't want to leave you Ahsoka...I love you." Ahsoka blushed and giggled like a small child.

"I love you too." She said back. Lux took her hands and held them in his, then leaned in and kissed her softly. Ahsoka kissed him back before quickly pushing him away. "Lux!" She said, still blushing. "We could have gotten caught."

"I don't care, let's do it again." Lux said which made her blush even more.

"You're not helping me with my decision." She said and turned away from him but secretly wished that she was kissing him still.

"You are going to choose me right?" Lux asked.

"I don't know, I mean the Jedi Temple is my home...I'm not sure I can leave it so soon." Ahsoka said.

"I told you that I have a place for you to stay with me on Onderon." Lux said.

"It's just not that easy!" Ahsoka said, with a louder tone. "What will the Jedi Council think when I tell them that I'm leaving my duties as well as my master for a seventeen year old boy?" Ahsoka asked. Lux gave her a disappointed look.

"Well maybe you shouldn't follow what the Jedi Council thinks, and instead follow what _you_ think." He said. "You do have a mind of your own, you know." Ahsoka didn't know what to say next, so she just sighed. Lux sighed also and got up from the floor. "I'm only staying here for today and leaving tomorrow morning. I do hope you can tell me your decision before I leave." Ahsoka watched him leave the room and then groaned. She fiddled with her bandaged waist as she continued to think. She was thinking so much, she got a headache.

"Kriff..." She cursed and decided to give up on thinking and see where Lux had gone. She found him looking out of the window, looking to be lost in thought. If she didn't choose Lux, she was defiantly going to miss his company. Even though the past few days were terrible, she was glad that Lux was there with her. And that they both survived. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Lux snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her.

"Nothing really, are you mad at me?" Lux asked.

"No, why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I kept assuming that you would choose me instead of considering how hard it is for you to make that decision."

"No it's fine; I'm just really stressed out." Ahsoka answered. "Maybe I can think better if I get a full rest." Lux nodded and it soon got quiet again.

"We're almost at the Jedi Temple." Lux suddenly said, noticing the familiar temple coming in slowly. Ahsoka also noticed it. She then quickly took this time to grab Lux and kiss him firmly on the lips.

"Just for good luck." She blushed and said once she broke it.

"We could have gotten caught." Lux said, a little surprised.

"I don't care, let's do it again." Ahsoka said, mocking him from earlier. This made him smile and they gave each other a quick peck before meeting Anakin and Obi-Wan by the exit of the ship. They soon landed and was greeted by Padme who hugged them all warmly. "

I'm so happy you're all okay." She said as she was hugging Lux. "Come on, I have a place where you can freshen up. We don't want you to go to your own party in dirty clothes now do we?" Padme asked before she and Lux left to get situated.

"It's good to be back." Obi-Wan said as he put his hands behind his back and walked towards the entrance of the Temple.

"He's not kidding." Ahsoka said as she yawned sleepily.

"It's best if you get some rest before we go to the party later on. Besides, you should also let your wound heal." Anakin told her.

"Right." Ahsoka said as she made her way to her living quarters. She flopped on her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

…..

….

…..

Ahsoka awoke two hours later. She got up slowly and went to take a shower. Sometime later, she was clean and dressed and preparing to leave her room. She opened her door just to see her Master in front of her.

"Oh, you're awake." Anakin said. "I thought you had overslept."

"Come on Master, when have I overslept? I've always been the one to wake _you_ up when _you_ overslept!" Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

"Oh right, we'll I was just making sure _you_ didn't today." Anakin said. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at him. She was happy to be back joking with him. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time she would?

"Well thank you anyway." Ahsoka said. Anakin smiled back. She wondered when she was going to tell him about her and Lux. She knew that it was unfortunately going to be soon and a very hard talk. She could have sworn that Anakin was about to say something to her but Obi-Wan interrupted them.

"We should get going if we want to get there on time." He said.

They nodded and followed him towards the Jedi Temple's Great Hall, where the party was held. When Ahsoka and Lux saw each other, the gave each other nods of acknowledgement before sitting away from each other, just so no one would get suspicious. The party was pretty enjoyable for all of them, the food was good, Padme had said some kind words to Lux and they all had a great time just being with each other. Ahsoka couldn't help but thinking how this was all bittersweet. This was a party for Lux becoming a Senator and leaving for Onderon, but it was also a going away party for her because she was going with him. IF, she was going with him of course. After the party ended, Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan were busy talking to each other so Ahsoka went to talk to Lux.

"The party was really nice; I can't believe Padme did this all by herself." Ahsoka told him, remembering to keep her distance.

"Yeah, that's Padme for you. She always likes to get things done right, even if it means doing it herself." Lux said then looked at her waist. "How's your wound? Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"It hurts still but not as much as before." Ahsoka said and realized that she was rubbing it and stopped.

"Oh." Lux said. "Did you talk to Anakin yet?" He asked, in a quieter tone.

"No..." Ahsoka said.

"Why not?" Lux asked.

"I was sleeping, sorry for being completely exhausted and wanting to take a decent rest." Ahsoka said with a sarcastic tone. Lux put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you were going to." Ahsoka sighed.

"No I'm sorry, I just didn't have enough time...that's all! But I think he had something to tell me. Too bad Obi-Wan had interrupted him before he could say anything."

"What do you think it was about?" Lux asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"I'm not sure..." Lux shrugged also.

"It's too bad that I'm leaving tomorrow morning, if only we had more time." Lux said.

"Yeah." Ahsoka agreed.

"Well whenever I need a strong Jedi to help me when I'm in need, I'll know who to call." Lux said.

"Who, my master?" Ahsoka joked. Lux smirked at her.

"Actually I was talking about Obi-Wan." He said back. Ahsoka rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He smiled back. They stood like that for a few seconds before Padme called Lux to come and pack his stuff for his departure tomorrow. They gave each other one final glance before Lux walked away. Ahsoka sighed quietly and went with the leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan.

…

…..

….

Ahsoka sat in her room, staring at a wall. She was thinking to herself about Lux. After all they've been through, Ster, the prison house and Dooku, he was leaving. She desperately wished that she was leaving with him.

_I can always take a ship and see him, but I would need to keep using excuses, and then someone would eventually get suspicious and confront me_. Ahsoka thought. _Plus Master would never allow me to just go anywhere by myself. Especially for a boy named Lux Bonteri_. Ahsoka turned to her side. _When am I going to tell him_ _about Lux and I? I can't keep faking us being just friends forever! It's bad enough we want to stay together in the same house already! That'll just progress into who knows what else..._Ahsoka decided to shake this thought as she was only sixteen.

Ahsoka sighed and realized that she was scared of Anakin's response. He knew he would probably yell at her and be angry with her. Maybe even disappointed. Ahsoka hoped it wasn't that. She just shook away her thoughts and went to bed, wondering what was going to become of tomorrow.

...

...

**Chapter 10 is done! Did you like it? Review! What will Ahsoka do? Stay tuned for the next chapter because I have a feeling you all are going to be **_**very**_** shocked! **


End file.
